alone
by HarunoN
Summary: sera que Uchiha Sasuke estara sozinho quando voltar a Konoha, na verdade é um SasuSakuSaiIno
1. Chapter 1

Um dia chuvoso, frio, nublado e triste havia começado, e Sasuke estava deitado, sabia o que iria acontecer, seu coração estava angustiado e triste, as lembranças de seus amigos e sua família não saiam de sua cabeça, queria se despedir das pessoas que eram muito importantes para ele, mas necessitava de poder para acabar com aquele que uma dia tirou toda a alegria e continuava tirando, pois ele culpava o irmão inclusive de ele ter se dar o próprio corpo para poder matá-lo, ficando longe de seus amigos, os únicos que uma dia ele teve, Kabuto o chamou e mandou Sasuke ir até o salão, onde o seu amado mestre estaria esperando-o, o garoto se levantou e apenas continuava não demonstrando nada, e se dirigiu para o lugar...

Oro – Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe acabarei com o seu irmão, assim concretizando sua vingança...

Sas – Hump.

Então o ritual começou mas na hora que o senin ia transferir sua alma, um corpo entrou na frente do Uchiha recebendo todo o impacto, este era um menino mais baixo que Sasuke, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Logo depois ele desmaio, Sasuke não podia acreditar, então ele estava fazendo tudo que podia para salvá-lo, enquanto Sasuke abaixava para ver o amigo, um estrondo é ouvido e Kabuto é lançado, por uma força descomunal, ele conseguiu fazer a alma do mestre voltar para o corpo, com isso apenas pegou o corpo de Orochimaru e sumiu a responsável pela destruição do laboratório era Sakura, uma menina com feições muito diferentes, por isso uma das mais cobiçadas pelos garotos, pois todos queriam chegar no coração dela que pertencia ao traidor de Konoha.

Ela correu ao encontro deles, pois Sasuke e Naruto estavam debilitados pois Sasuke havia participado de todo o ritual, e querendo ou não um pouco da energia havia sido passado para ele, ele esperava que Sakura o abraçasse mas isso ela não fez, olhou o estado dos dois e começou a curar o ninja super ativo de Konoha, logo apareceram Kakashi, Sai e Yamato, estes apenas constataram os estados dos garotos e logo partiram, Kakashi deu um golpe em Sasuke que o apagou e correram o mais rápido possível para Konoha...

Sasuke acordou no outro dia e reparou que estava no hospital e estava discutindo no lado de fora era nada mais nada menos que Sakura e a Hokage, ele ouviu tudo perfeitamente e por mais que não quisesse sentiu uma aperto no peito referente as palavras da kunoichi de olhos esmeraldas...

Sak – eu já disse, eu não vou ser responsável pelo Sasuke, eu não quero cuidar dele.

Tsu- mas Sakura, você é a mais indicada, e já escolhi você.

Sak - por que não a Shizume-san?

Tsu – eu sei que você ta com medo, mas Sakura é o Sasuke, sabe aquele que você e o Naruto fizeram de tudo para salvá-lo.

Sak- eu sei... mas ele já nos machucou demais... é realmente eu tenho medo, tenho medo de me machucar tanto, de ele nos abandonar novamente, Tsunade-shishou eu o amo tanto...

Tsu – eu sei, mas preciso de você para cuidar dele, eu sei que você é forte, e por isso que você vai cuidar dele e do Naruto.

Sak – Hai, falou com a vozinha fraca.

Tsu – agora faça o seu trabalho.

Sakura entrou no quarto e Sasuke fingiu que estava dormindo, ela simplesmente olhou a ficha, consultou se estava tudo em ordem e chegou perto dele, apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, mas logo retirou, então Sasuke não agüentou e se sentou na cama, ela simplesmente continua com o trabalho de verificar sua medicação sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, ou se dirigir a palavra, ele apenas pensou "ela esta no direito dela, e o Naruto também". Sakura saiu do quarto dizendo apenas "você não tem autorização para sair deste quarto, então não saia" falou de uma forma tão fria, forma que ele não conhecia, ele apenas não respondeu nada...

Mais tarde Sasuke recebeu flores, bombons, cartas, ursos, de seu fã clube, e varias meninas endoidecidas tentavam chegar até o quarto dele, e ele viu as mesmas meninas lançarem olhares de ódio a Sakura que mais no final da tarde veio verificar o seu estado, e falando que o paciente precisava descansa, e ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, mais uma vez ela o tratou com indiferença, enquanto Sakura cuidava de Sasuke, a Hokage entrou...

Tsu – Sasuke, seu julgamento será depois de amanhã, e amanhã você terá alta... Sakura por favor nos deixe, vá ver o Naruto, ele me disse que você prometeu ramen a ele...

Sakura riu – é verdade, prometi que traria ramen de porco para ele do Ichikaru... com licença...

Assim Sakura se retirou do quarto...

Tsu – Sasuke, tenho apenas uma pergunta: Você pretende ficar em Konoha, pois tenho conhecimento que seu irmão ainda está vivo e acredito que você ainda queira se vingar?

Sasuke – ainda não sei se pretendo ficar, mas realmente não desisti de me vingar...

Tsu – pense bem e me de a resposta amanhã, logo que sair do hospital vá até a minha sala... Tsunade saiu deixando um Sasuke pensativo, ele tinha ordens de que não podia sair do quarto, mas não aquentava mais ficar lá, e Sakura devia estar com Naruto, então apenas foi até a recepção e perguntou onde ficava o quarto do ninja loirinho de Konoha, quando chegou ouviu a voz de Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura, ele apenas ficou do lado de fora...

Nar – Sakura-chan este ramen está maravilhoso...

Sak ria – é mais não vai se acostumando não, pois hoje eu sou sua médica, mas quando não for eu, você sabe que é comida de hospital.

Nar – então você faz contrabando para cá. Sakura-chan quando vou sair daqui?

Sak – acredito que depois de amanhã, para o julgamento do Sasuke...

Nar – e ele sai quando?

Sak - passei as informações para Hokage e disse a ela que amanhã ele poderá ter alta, então como ela foi fala com ele hoje acredito que já disse...

Kak – e vocês ainda não tão falando com ele...

Nar – você também não

Kak – eu acabei de voltar de missão, e irei vê-lo logo depois de sair do seu quarto, e Sakura o que a Godaime me informou é que você está tratando ele pior que qualquer paciente... cadê a Sakura que eu conheço, calorosa, meiga e delicada...

Sak – para o Sasuke, ela já não existe mais...

Sasuke ouviu mais uma vez as palavras frias da garota, e realmente ela estava tratando ele mal, pois nem o sufixo usava...

Nar – a Sakura-chan ta certa, por mais que nós gostamos dele, ele não gosta da gente.

Sak – e eu ouvi a Godaime perguntando se ele pretende ficar, e ele apenas respondeu que não sabe...

Kak – mas um não sei, é melhor do que eu não vou ficar...

Naruto e Sakura ficaram sem reação é Kakashi tinha razão...

Nar – mas ele ainda não desistiu e ter o tal do Mangekyo Sharingan, então ele não desistiu de matar o melhor amigo, ou como você mesmo nos explicou depois daquele encontro, alguém que ele ama, isso inclui eu e a Sakura-chan, não é?

Kak – eu não sei o Sasuke... mas eu acho que você deviam dar uma segunda chance a ele...

Nar – nós não confiamos mais nele...

Sasuke ouviu tudo, então era isso eles não confiavam mais nele, o Uchiha não sabia o porque mas não havia gostado daquele desabafo dos amigos, então voltou para o quarto, ele querendo ou não, queria que tudo fosse como a 3 anos atrás...

Sasuke chegou no quarto e deitou na cama, não seria bom a Sakura saber que ele havia dado uma volta pelo hospital, e ficou pensando na proposta da Hokage...

Kakashi entrou no quarto de Sasuke logo depois, com um pote de ramen, que Sakura havia comprado para ele, mas pediu para que o sensei entregasse...

Kak – Yo Sasuke...

Sas – Hump... disse olhando para a janela...

Kak – eu não vou te enrolar... senti que você tava do lado de fora, ouvindo a conversa no quarto do Naruto...

Sasuke se sentou e olhou o sensei...

Sas – muito bem... você fez uma excelente defesa ao meu favor... mas acredito depois do que eu ouvi que não ficarei em Konoha...

Kak – então é isso, agora você ta magoado, mas isso são conseqüências de suas escolhas, não vou te dizer que vai ser fácil reconquistá-los, mas eles só estão desconfiados, então você pode tentar, Sasuke aqueles dois precisam de você, eles gostam muito de você, mas se for para você ir embora vá e não tente se reaproximar deles, você está me entendendo...

Sas – perfeitamente falou com seu ar típico.

Neste momento abre a porta uma Haruno, muito, mais muito puta...

Sak – UCHIHA SASUKE, COM QUE ORDEM VOCÊ SAIU DESTE QUARTO, POIS O QUE EU ME LEMBRO EU DISSE A VOCÊ QUE NÃO TINHA AUTORIZAÇÃO E O PIOR PERGUNTOU PARA A RECEPCIONISTA ONDE ERA O QUARTO DO NARUTO, EU NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ LÁ, SERÁ QUE ESTOU SENDO CLARA, POIS COMO SUA MEDICA EU DITO AS REGRAS, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU!!!!!???

Sas – claramente, Dra. Haruno.

Sak – muito bem, amanhã venho te dar alta...

Com isso Sakura saiu do quarto batendo a porta, que tremeu...

Kak – não se pode mais subestimar a Sakura, levar porrada dela ta complicado...

Sas – hump...

Kak – Sasuke pense bem, mas acredito que eles querem você de volta, eu quero você de volta, me via em você, por isso sempre gostei de vocês, cada um de uma maneira...

Kakashi saiu e deixou o Uchiha com seus pensamentos, a verdade é que ele havia se apaixonado pela kunoichi quando era um time, ele sabia que não entendia, e só entendeu no dia que foi embora, que foi no momento que o coração apertou e a vontade de ficar com ela era sufocante, que ele entendeu o que o Naruto era para ele, no momento que o mesmo disse que era como um irmão, e em todo este tempo ele não deixou de pensar neles em nenhum minuto, Kakashi era como um tio, sempre no momento em que menos ele imaginava, ele dava lições de morais que se leva para a vida inteira, palavras que nunca saiu da cabeça dele, e até o Sai que ele nem conhecia sentia ciúmes, quando soube que aquele garoto era o seu substituto, aquilo também o sufocava, e muitas vezes pensou se Naruto o considerava como irmão, se Sakura havia se apaixonado por ele, e esquecido o tão famoso sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, se eles eram tão ligados, como um dia o time 7 fora, é isso Sasuke estava confuso, pois ele sentiu o que é ser rejeitado e aquilo que sempre reprimiu aquele sentimento que aquece, naquele dia estava fazendo diferença, tinha conhecimento que o problema era dele, e não queria ser rejeitado novamente, até que ouviu algo em sua janela e foi olhar, pois era muito curioso, não fazia fofoca, mas gostava de se manter informado...

Sakura saiu do hospital com os pensamentos a mil por hora, até ouvir uma voz, de um garoto parecido com Sasuke, este era Sai...

Sai – feiosa

Sak – fala Sai

Sai – vamos comer alguma coisa...

Sak – tudo bem

Sasuke ouviu com que direito ele tinha para chamar a Haruno de feiosa, e como ela permitia, e agora saindo para jantar, ele tiraria a limpo ao seu modo, a médica ninja que aguardasse

Continua

O que Sasuke vai fazer???

Será que eles vão perdoa-lo???

Vocês acham que devo continuar com a fic????

Sugestões e Criticas... DEIXEM REVIEWS...

BEIJOS

HARUNON


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke ouviu com que direito ele tinha para chamar a Haruno de feiosa, e como ela permitia, e agora saindo para jantar, ele tiraria a limpo ao seu modo, a médica ninja que aguardasse_

Sakura jantava com Sai, em um restaurante de Konoha, o mais novo integrando do time 7 estava triste, mas como sempre não demonstrava.

Sai demonstrava desprezo pela situação, no qual se encontrava, pois com certeza seria excluído do time 7, ele podia não ser o melhor amigo de Naruto e não possuir o coração de Sakura, mas isso ele resolver, não seria porque o traidor estava de volta que ele ficaria com tudo, e Sakura não seria...

O jantar era animado, Sakura até tinha esquecido momentaneamente Sasuke, precisava se divertir, e Sai era uma excelente companhia até ele citar no assunto...

Sai já não sabia o que fazer, esta com um conflito, era melhor falar assim ainda possuía esperanças que ela podia ainda não correr para os braços do Uchiha, então resolveu falar...

Sai – Sakura...

Sak – o que foi? Ta doente, me chamando de Sakura!

Sai – o assunto é sério...

Sak – então fale – Sakura já imaginava o que o amigo estava pensando...

Sai – agora que o Sasuke-san voltou acredito que não farei mais parte do time de vocês.

Sak – nada disso, você faz parte tanto quanto o Sasuke e mais a Hokage vai me tirar do time, pois como sou médica a mesma solicitou que eu fique mais no hospital e faça missão com todos os times, mas esta decisão ela só falará na hora que o Sasuke tomar a decisão dele.

Sai – Mas assim mesmo, vocês se esforçaram tanto para trazê-lo de volta, não é justo que você saia agora do time...

Sak – eu só queria que ele estivesse bem, não me importo de dar o meu lugar a você, e assim mesmo dependendo da missão irei com vocês...

Sai deu um sorriso falso, e como a kunoichi já conhecia as artimanhas daquele sorriso, percebeu que não era só aquilo que esta preocupando o shinobi...

Sak – o que mais, você tem para me dizer...

Sai – Feiosa, eu te entendo, você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke-san, mas sabe eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, quando você um dia desistir dele...

Sakura esta abobada, Sai estava se declarando para ela, a sua Inner dizia não aceita, você ama o Sasuke – kun, mas a verdadeira lembrou do jeito dele, e com certeza ela nunca teria uma chance com ele...

Sak – Sai, eu não sei o que dizer, eu preciso pensar... me perdoe, por não te dar já a resposta mas...

Sai apenas a calou com o indicador sobre os seus lábios...

Sai – eu fico feliz em saber que você vai pensar e deu um lindo sorriso, Sakura também sorriu, não um sorriso feliz, mas um de entendimento...

Eles terminaram de jantar e conversaram sobre outros assuntos, logo Sai e Sakura se retiraram do estabelecimento e o mesmo acompanhou a moça até a sua casa, chegando lá ele tentou dar um beijo nela, e ela apenas virou o rosto...

Sak – por favor, daqui a 3 dias eu dou a resposta.

Sai – Claro...

Sasuke ficou só imaginando o tal jantar, quem olhasse o Uchiha não imaginava que ele estava mais sensível nestes dias...

Sasuke acordou por volta das 10 h, hoje teria que dar a resposta a Hokage e teria alta, que provavelmente Sakura iria vir, tomou o café, e logo um multidão de fans estavam na porta de entrada do quarto querendo vê-lo, Sakura entrou por olhares fulminantes...

Sak – Você esta bem, realmente hoje irei de dar alta, sei que estou sendo irritante mas você já tem alguma resposta sobre o que a Hokage quer conversar com você hoje...

Sas – Hump...

Sak – como eu imaginava, gomen por ter perguntado... ela disse com a franja cobrindo os olhos e um sorriso triste...

Sasuke sentiu como se estivesse despedindo dela, não entendia o porque não tinha tomado a sua decisão, mas nunca iria gostar de vê-la triste, então neste momento fez algo fora do seus hábitos, mas precisava saber se o que ela havia dito era verdade, ele pegou no queixo dela e subiu para ficar ao nível do seu, e tocou os lábios da Haruno, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e curtiu o pequeno momento, um beijo simples, onde as línguas se acariciaram delicadamente, ele escorreu a mão para a cintura e a outra havia ficado no queixo, logo ele separou dela...

Sasuke foi para a janela e ficou olhando a paisagem com pensamentos o que ele havia feito, aquilo tinha sido um erro.

Sakura estava espantada, nas nuvens, se o beijo dele era bom nos sonhos, o real era melhor ainda, ela estava estática com o indicador direito sobre os lábios úmidos...

Sak – Sasuke...

Sas – esqueci isso, nunca mais irá se repetir, foi um erro...

Sak – como assim? Você mais uma vez apenas brincou com os meus sentimentos...

Sas – tenho certeza que você entendeu muito bem...

Sakura foi do céu ao inferno em menos de 1 segundo, e apenas assinou a alta e saiu do quarto, precisava chorar, foi até o banheiro das médicas e se deixou sentar e chorar, ela murmurava baixinho "porque", "por que amava alguém que só pensava em si mesmo", e tomou sua decisão sobre a proposta de Sai, podia nunca deixar de amar o Uchiha, mas seria uma boa namorada e com certeza um dia esqueceria o portador do Sharingam e seria feliz

Sasuke apenas olhou a moça saindo do quarto, um aperto no coração ele sentiu, ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela, e o gosto do beijo dela era mais que maravilhoso, mas aquilo era a melhor coisa a fazer, deixaria ela pensar que ele estava brincando com ela. Sasuke saiu do hospital e passou na casa dele onde se trocou, e foi em direção ao prédio da Hokage...

Tsu – entre...

Tsu – espero que já tenha uma resposta...

Sas – Hai

Tsu – e qual será?

Sas – Eu irei ficar, pelo menos por um tempo.

Tsu – é isso que eu espero, mas amanhã você será julgado.

Sas – Hai...

Tsu – Dispensado

Sasuke voltou para o clã Uchiha e estranhou alguém havia limpado a sua casa durante todo este tempo.

Tsunade mandou chamar o time 7, para se reunirem no quarto de Naruto, em menos de 10 minutos estavam todos lá, menos Sasuke que ainda não tinha sido recolocado

Tsu – vim avisar a resposta do Uchiha...

Todos ficaram quietos, Tsunade estranhou.

Tsu – ele decidiu ficar, então amanhã ele será julgado, e preciso do testemunho de vocês, para que o conselho o aceite ou não na vila.

Kak – Hai...

Depois que a Hokage saiu, Sakura voltou a trabalhar, Sai foi treinar, deixando Kakashi e Naruto sozinhos.

Nar – a Sakura-chan, ta triste, alguma coisa aconteceu...

Kak – Este problema tem nome e sobrenome... Uchiha Sasuke...

Nar – Chama ela aqui depois que você sair...

Kak – vou chamá-la agora, também tenho o direito de ouvir...

Kakashi procurou por Sakura e mandou uma enfermeira ir chamá-la...

Nar – Sakura-chan o que aconteceu?

Sak - Nada... Eu estou bem.

Nar – Sei que você não esta, então desembucha...

Sakura abaixou o rosto e contou tudo do pedido do Sai, e do beijo de Sasuke... no final apenas disse...

Sak – irei aceitar o pedido do Sai, preciso tentar ser feliz...

Kak – você só será infeliz e só o fará infeliz, você não o ama, você gosta dele como um amigo, não tente se enganar...

Sak – além de ele só querer brincar comigo, nós sabemos que uma hora ou outra ele ira atrás do irmão dele...

Kak – acho melhor esperar um pouco, para realizar o jutsu que vocês dois inventaram...

Nar/Sak – NÃO.

Kak – mas você ta triste e magoada...

Sak – mas não é por isso que eu deixei de gostar dele...

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e logo Sakura voltou ao serviço do hospital, Naruto dormiu um pouco e Kakashi foi visitar um Uchiha.

Sakura saiu do hospital por volta das 20h, e foi direto para sua casa, o caminho, também dava para o clã Uchiha, e ela parou na porta da entrada e deixou escorrer duas lágrimas, e apenas murmurou "eu não vou mais sofrer por sua causa, mas sei que nunca irei esquecer o sabor do teu beijo".

Ela chegou em casa tomou um banho e colocou um vestido de alça verde-água, e foi até a biblioteca, onde encontrava-se Sai. Ele lia um livro qualquer e nem reparou quando a kunoichi sentou ao seu lado, com um sorriso delicado no rosto.

Sak – Sai...

Sai – Feiosa, o que faz aqui...

Sak – dar a sua resposta...

Assim Sakura deu um selinho no garoto, que logo a pegou pela cintura e deu um longo beijo na moça, mas tiveram que se separar no momento em que a bibliotecária disse que lá não era a casa da sogra. Saíram de lá e foram tomar sorvete, de mãos dadas e tudo, Sai sorria e todo o momento dava um beijo na Haruno, que correspondia, podia não ser com amor, mas com carinho, nem imaginavam que estavam sendo observados por duas pessoas

Sasuke levantou da cama, tomou um banho, e se arrumou, não tinha comida na casa dele, então resolveu dar uma volta por Konoha, estava perdido em pensamentos, vingança, Naruto e Sakura, foi então que viu um moça com a mesma idade dele, cabelos loiros compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo ela olhava alguma coisa e deixava as lágrimas escorrerem, era Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke não se importou até olhar para onde a mesma olhava, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira e de muito mal gosto, Sakura com aquele garoto que havia o substituído...

Ino percebeu a presença de alguém e quando olhou viu Sasuke, ele também olhava para o novo casal de namorados de Konoha, ela apenas chegou perto dele e sussurrou mas o Uchiha ouviu...

Ino – A testuda que eu saiba é apaixonada por você.

Sasuke - ... ela sabe que você gosta dele...

Ino – Lie.

Sasuke – Hump...

Ino – Sasuke-kun, você não sente nada por ela.

Sasuke mentiu – Lie...

Ino – então eu não tenho esperança... até amanhã Sasuke-kun

Sasuke ficou observando Ino se afastar e logo depois o casal, ficou sozinho até escutar uma voz atrás dele...

Nar – Teme, acredito que você também tenha visto...

Sas – o que você quer dobe?

Nar – a Sakura-chan, me contou o que você fez hoje, ela ta muito triste...

Sas – to vendo que não...

Nar – ontem o bastardo pediu ela em namoro, ela recusou, até você dizer que aquele beijo não havia significado nada, ela decidiu tentar ser feliz.

Kak – agora Sasuke só cabe a você, e não me venha dizer que você não gosta dela, que isso eu e o Naruto sabemos que é mentira.

Sas – Hump... e saiu andando, e foi para a sua casa, o mais importante era se vingar, não ia ser uma menina irritante que ia mudar isso...

Kakashi se virou para o garoto loiro e apenas comentou enquanto via o outro se afastar...

Kak – tomara que quando ele aprender não seja tarde demais...

Nar – o teme, não muda nunca...

Cada um foi para a sua casa pois no outro dia aconteceria o julgamento e o destino do time 7 seria resolvido...

Continua

O que Sasuke vai fazer???

Vocês acham que devo continuar com a fic????

Sugestões e Criticas... DEIXEM REVIEWS...

BEIJOS

HARUNON


End file.
